The Power of One
by Green Absynthe
Summary: Odin et Frigga ont beau être respectivement Roi et Reine d'Asgard, ils sont avant tout des parents troublés par de tristes pensées alors que Loki est enfermé dans une cellule... [post Avengers]


**Titre : **The Power of One

**Auteur :** Green Absynthe

**Note: **le titre vient d'une chanson de Sonata Arctica que j'aime beaucoup, et que j'ai d'ailleurs utilisé pour faire la vidéo bonus de ce one-shot que vous trouverez dans mon profil.

En _italique, _ce sont les flash-back. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>« Alors je ne suis pas ta mère ?<em>

_- Non, tu ne l'es pas… » _

Frigga ne croyait pas Loki. Il pouvait lui dire toutes les méchancetés possibles, elle savait très bien l'amour qu'il lui portait malgré ses actes et méfaits. Loki était son fils, son petit ange et elle ne pouvait pas voir uniquement le mal en lui. Elle avait trop de souvenirs, trop de moments partagés avec lui et elle seule savait le contenu de son cœur blessé et meurtri.

Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras, de cet instant magique où il était devenu son fils. Elle se souvenait également de cet instinct maternel si puissant alors qu'il gigotait dans sa couverture trop large, de cette conviction qu'il fallait qu'elle le protège de tout, même de la vérité. Elle avait élevé cet enfant de la même façon qu'elle l'aurait fait s'il était sorti de son ventre, de la même façon qu'elle avait élevé Thor. Même amour, même attention si ce n'est plus pour Loki car il était son petit dernier et elle savait qu'il avait eu un début de vie difficile.

_« Viens, Loki ! » encouragea la jeune reine, accroupie à la hauteur du garçonnet qui s'accrochait à la table. Elle ouvrit les bras devant elle et sourit gentiment, attendant patiemment que son dernier fils trouve le courage de faire ses premiers pas seul.  
>Quand enfin il s'élança, Frigga le regarda, le cœur battant à tout rompre et attentive à une éventuelle chute. Mais Loki parvint à aligner ses pas mal assurés jusqu'aux bras de sa mère dans lesquels il plongea pour une étreinte affectueuse. <em>

_« Bravo ! » dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Le petit garçon l'imita, un rire joyeux sur ses lèvres, avant d'enlacer sa mère en posant sa petite tête sur sa poitrine. Elle le souleva ensuite, refusant l'aide d'un serviteur pour porter l'enfant et le conduisit vers la chambre où Thor jouait avec une nourrice.  
>D'un geste de main, elle congédia la jeune femme et s'installa à même le sol, posant Loki à côté d'elle, avant de caresser le visage d'un Thor concentré sur son petit cheval de bois qu'il s'amusait à faire avancer. Dans un gazouillis adorable, Loki tendit la main vers la tête de l'animal pour s'en saisir, ce qui ne plut pas à Thor.<em>

_« Hey ! cria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Loki ! réprimanda la reine en prenant le jouet des mains du plus jeune. Tu ne dois pas prendre ce qui ne t'appartient pas, expliqua-t-elle en rendant le cheval à son aîné. _

_- Chewal, chewal, bredouilla le petit en pleurant._

_Thor, mal à l'aise, tendit son jouet à son petit frère._

_- Je veux bien te le prêter, mais le casse pas ! avertit-il. _

_- Chewal ! chewal ! » se réjouit Loki en faisant bouger le jouet dans ses petites mains. _

_Frigga observa son aîné avec fierté, ravie qu'il ait assez d'affection envers son petit frère pour lui prêter son jouet préféré. Elle s'amusait de voir Thor regarder prudemment les gestes de Loki, craignant qu'il casse son cheval, ainsi, au bout d'un moment, Frigga déclara :_

_« Loki, ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais rendre le cheval à Thor ? _

_- Chewal, Thoo ! fit Loki en se dandinant sur le côté. Il tendit ses bras potelés vers son frère qui récupéra son jouet._

_- Très bien, félicita la reine. _

_Loki frappa frénétiquement dans ses mains avec un large sourire aux lèvres._

_- Tiens Loki, prends l'ours ! dit Thor en montrant l'ours en bois sur le sol. _

_- Ouh…ouss ? tenta de répéter le petit en prenant le jouet dans ses mains. _

_- Et moi, Thor ? Lequel veux-tu que je prenne ? demanda doucement Frigga. _

_- Mère, le loup ! » répondit-il, heureux que sa mère partage leurs jeux. _

_Ils restèrent plus d'une heure à jouer, la mère s'accordant aux volontés des petits et usant parfois de la magie pour les amuser. Elle avait déjà noté la fascination du plus jeune car dès qu'elle esquissait un sort, il cessait tout mouvement pour l'observer, tendant ses mains vers la lumière verdâtre dans l'intention de l'attraper. Parfois, il y arrivait et Frigga voyait avec étonnement le halo rester quelques secondes sur ses doigts avant de s'évaporer. Alors la jeune reine savait que Loki serait un sorcier puisque instinctivement, il avait déjà compris comment manipuler la magie. Avec joie, elle anticipait la façon dont elle lui apprendrait quand il serait plus grand. Oui, elle en ferait le plus grand sorcier d'Asgard tout comme Thor serait le plus grand guerrier, formé par son père… _

Frigga sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Perdue dans la contemplation des étoiles, elle peinait à dormir quand elle savait Loki croupissant dans une cellule. Même si elle faisait de son mieux pour lui apporter des divertissements, elle connaissait assez son fils pour savoir que cela ne lui suffirait pas. Il avait trop soif de liberté, de mesquineries et d'attentions pour se sentir bien. Pauvre fou qu'il était à ne pas avoir conscience qu'il était aimé ! Depuis l'adolescence, il avait toujours douté de tous, même d'elle, et Frigga soupçonnait qu'il ne la croit même pas quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Pourtant, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir de l'affection pour lui !

« Tu ne dors pas, ma reine ? demanda Odin qui venait de rejoindre Frigga sur la terrasse de leur chambre.

- Je pense à Loki, répondit-elle avec un triste sourire.

- Vu ses crimes, nous sommes obligés de le garder prisonnier, dit Odin avec lassitude.

- Oui, j'en ai conscience et je ne vous blâme pas pour votre décision, assura Frigga. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit en vie.

- J'ai été très dur avec lui, avoua le Roi. Je n'ai pas reconnu cet homme fourbe face à moi, ce n'est pas le garçon que j'ai élevé… Alors je lui ai dit qu'il aurait dû mourir à Jotunheim et je sais que malgré sa fierté mes paroles l'ont blessé.

- Mais vous ne le pensiez pas, devina la reine ne posant une main sur celle de son époux.

- Bien sûr que non ! Si je devais recommencer à zéro, je referais tout de la même façon car ses mauvais actes ne sont rien à côté de toutes ces années où il fut un bon fils. J'aurais aimé pouvoir comprendre sa peine plus tôt car je n'en ai eu conscience que le jour où il s'est laissé tomber du Bifrost, déclara Odin.

- Loki a toujours eu une personnalité complexe, même moi je n'ai pas réussi à le comprendre à temps, répondit Frigga.

- Il reste mon fils, et le père en moi est meurtri à l'idée que Loki reste enfermé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais le roi que je suis doit primer sur le reste, alors j'aurais été prêt à assumer son exécution en suivant les lois d'Asgard, admit le roi.

- Je sais, et je vous remercie, vous et vos conseillers d'avoir permis qu'il vive, dit la reine.

- Et pourtant, nous sommes là à ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil, constata Odin en soupirant. Comment ai-je pu être un bon père pour l'un, et un si mauvais pour l'autre ? Je me suis toujours reconnu en Thor, alors c'était facile de l'éduquer et de faire en sorte qu'il ne commette pas mes erreurs. Mais alors Thor était turbulent, Loki était d'un calme rare, il n'a jamais rien réclamé alors je ne lui ai rien donné d'autre que de l'indifférence car je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il voulait…

- Ne vous accablez pas. Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez ! assura Frigga.

- Ce n'était pas assez. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que Loki m'a dit quand il a découvert ses origines. _Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez toujours préféré Thor… _Ai-je été cruel au point de favoriser inconsciemment un de mes fils au détriment de l'autre ? se lamenta le roi.

- Loki n'a pas supporté que vous nommiez Thor héritier du trône alors qu'il n'était pas prêt. Loki s'estimait l'être, expliqua Frigga.

- Aucun d'entre eux n'était apte à cette époque, tout comme je ne l'étais pas quand mon père m'a transmis la royauté. Mais je vous l'ai dit, Thor me ressemble, alors je savais qu'il pourrait apprendre à devenir un bon roi. Loki, ah, Loki était trop manipulateur pour être un roi sage. Enfant, il n'a jamais réussi à être respecté par ses amis alors il a toujours compensé par la malice. Adulte, le seul sentiment qu'il inspirait aux sujets était la peur de ses sorts en guise de représailles. Loki serait devenu un Roi tyrannique, et Thor, un Roi belliqueux. Et quand j'ai compris cela pour notre aîné, j'ai décidé de repousser son couronnement, expliqua Odin.

- Loki pensait que vous l'aimiez moins même si je lui ai toujours affirmé le contraire, fit Frigga. Et aujourd'hui encore il doute de votre amour.

- Malheureusement, ma reine, je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui je peux encore parler d'amour concernant Loki. Il a tellement changé… Mais il est certain que je l'aimais autant que Thor, répondit le roi.

- Il est resté le même au fond, assura Frigga. Je le sens au fond de moi…

- J'aimerais te croire, mais j'ai bien peur que ses meurtres et ses mauvais desseins aient noirci son âme pour toujours… »

Frigga soupira tristement et se releva, se disant qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller dormir malgré sa tristesse. Le roi resta seul, assis sur le petit banc du balcon et regarda avec intensité la tour qui surplombait la prison d'Asgard. Il savait que Loki y était, dans les sous-sols, là où les prisonniers les plus dangereux étaient enfermés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son fils soit un criminel, et pourtant, il savait bien ce qu'il avait fait à Midgard, et ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à Jotunheim. Et il savait que malgré toutes les paroles réconfortantes de son épouse il était en parti responsable de la déchéance de son enfant. Il avait failli à son devoir de père, puisque ses premiers crimes avaient été pour lui prouver sa valeur en détruisant un monde entier et le peuple Jotunn duquel il était issu. Loki avait été prêt à massacrer tous les jotunn uniquement pour qu'il soit fier de lui, et quand il y repensait, Odin songeait qu'il aurait dû mentir à Loki, lui dire que ce qu'il avait fait était bien, uniquement pour ne pas qu'il lâche Gungnir. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas tenté d'asservir Midgard avec son armée et puis…  
>Odin soupira une nouvelle fois en frottant ses yeux engourdis par la fatigue. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Odin le savait, mais malgré tout, il restait tourmenté. En tant que roi, il ne pouvait se permettre de le montrer, c'était sans doute pour cela que devant Loki il s'était montré dur et froid. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il aurait dû périr abandonné à Jotunheim, ô grand jamais !<br>Oui, il avait récupéré Loki dans un but précis, dans l'espoir de forger une paix durable entre Asgard et Jotunheim, et peut-être aussi dans l'idée de le mettre un jour sur le trône de son monde d'origine… Mais dès les premières années de sa vie à Asgard, Odin avait compris que Loki était plus qu'un enfant dérobé à Laufey, Loki était son fils et il l'aimait autant que Thor. Jamais il ne pourrait l'élever dans le but de l'éloigner, jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer qu'il n'était pas son fils de sang, tellement il l'était dans son cœur.

_« Et bien, Loki que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ? demanda Odin en fermant derrière lui la porte de la bibliothèque royale._

_- J'étudie, Père, répondit le jeune prince en désignant le livre ouvert sur la table. Les Us et Coutumes des Neufs Royaumes d'Yggdrasil, précisa-t-il en voyant l'air interrogateur du roi. _

_- Cela m'a l'air intéressant mais cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ? _

_- Non, Père. J'aimerais terminer le livre avant que les diplomates de Vanaheim et d'Alfheim arrivent en Asgard. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire honte en agissant mal avec nos invités, expliqua Loki avec nervosité. _

_- Tu n'es qu'un enfant, Loki. Personne n'attend de toi que tu saches parfaitement accueillir des étrangers. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tu te comporteras très bien demain, même si tu n'as pas terminé cet ouvrage, » assura Odin avec un léger sourire. _

_Le roi regarda avec amusement le petit prince hésiter entre sa nuit de sommeil et le livre qu'il avait devant lui. Finalement, Odin ferma lui-même l'ouvrage, faisant comprendre à l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Alors Loki se leva et se laissa raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre par son père. Ce dernier entra et resta jusqu'à ce que Loki soit installé dans son lit. _

_« Ne te relève pas pour lire ! prévint Odin avec sévérité avant de se radoucir devant le hochement de tête effréné du petit. Demain, quand nos hôtes arriveront, évite de les regarder avec insistance. Si les Vanes nous ressemblent, les gens d'Alfheim sont assez différents de nous, alors ne les dévisage pas. Evite aussi de les regarder dans les yeux, en Vanaheim, c'est considéré comme malpoli. Ne t'incline pas devant eux, ce ne sont pas des Rois, juste des diplomates. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir à propos de nos invités, expliqua le roi, amusé de voir son fils s'imprégner avec avidité de toutes ces informations. _

_- Pourquoi viennent-ils en Asgard ? demanda timidement Loki en se calant confortablement contre son oreiller. _

_- Et bien, commença le roi en cherchant ses mots pour simplifier les choses avant de se souvenir que Loki était bien plus intelligent que les autres enfants de son âge. Ils viennent pour discuter d'un éventuel traité d'alliance qui pourrait unir nos trois royaumes dans le cas où les Elfes Noirs de Svartalfheim décideraient à entrer en guerre contre Alfheim. Tu sais que leurs relations sont mauvaises en ce moment, précisa Odin. _

_- Oui, répondit Loki. Cela veut dire que si Svartalfheim attaque Alfheim, vous et votre armée irez défendre les Efles Lumineux aux côtés des Vanes ? _

_- Exactement, fit le roi. _

_- Alors vous partirez en guerre ? s'inquiéta l'enfant en remontant sa couverture jusqu'au nez. _

_- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, répondit le père en passant sa main rugueuse sur les cheveux du fils. Nous allons juste en discuter. Et pour cela, nous devons être bien éveillé et attentif, alors il faut dormir, déclara Odin en tapotant sur la tête du garçon._

_- Oui Père ! souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux._

_- C'est bien, encouragea Odin. Et si tu le veux, tu pourras assister à nos négociations. Mais il te faudra être discret. _

_- Oh oui ! Je le promets, je serai aussi calme que vos corbeaux, assura Loki en bondissant dans son lit. _

_- Ne prend pas trop exemple sur Hugin et Munin, ils se montrent très capricieux en ce moment, s'amusa le roi. Maintenant, dors ! »_

_Après s'être assuré que l'enfant commençait à s'endormir, Odin quitta la pièce silencieusement, un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. Thor et Loki étaient si différents ! Thor ne s'intéressait nullement à la diplomatie ou aux livres alors que Loki y passait le plus clair de son temps, délaissant les jeux d'épée avec son frère et ses amis. Ah que c'était injuste ! Odin aurait aimé voir Thor s'intéresser un peu plus aux livres, et Loki un peu plus aux combats, pourtant ses deux fils restaient dans leur domaine respectif. Et le roi s'amusait à penser que la fusion de leurs deux caractères ferait un roi parfait : sage et avisé, mais aussi fort et courageux… Si seulement il pouvait y avoir deux rois sur le trône d'Asgard ! _

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolé Loki, nous n'en serions sûrement pas là si j'avais été un meilleur père pour toi, avoua Odin en ne tentant même pas de se débarrasser des chaînes que lui avait mis son fils.<p>

- Tu n'es pas mon père, siffla Loki avec mépris avant de pousser le roi dans une cellule cachée dans les montagnes d'Asgard.

- Tu as raison, le cruel sorcier devant moi n'est pas mon fils. Mais tu as été mon enfant un jour, ainsi que celui de Frigga, alors ne l'oublie pas, fit Odin maintenant enfermé.

- Non, je n'oublierai jamais comment vous m'avez menti, toi et Frigga, comment vous m'avez fait croire que j'avais le droit à un trône alors que je n'étais qu'un monstre de Jotunn à vos yeux, cracha Loki.

- Tu te trompes, jamais nous ne…

- SILENCE ! hurla Loki. Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Frigga est morte, et toi… Toi, tu resteras ici pour l'éternité. Tu vivras la torture d'un emprisonnement sans espoir de revoir le jour, exactement la même peine que tu as prononcé contre moi en pensant faire une bonne action envers ta reine… Crois-moi, tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu le pouvais…

- Ta peine a été décidée par le Conseil entier…

- Je ne parle pas du moment où j'ai été ramené en Asgard par Thor. Je dis que tu aurais dû me laisser mourir à Jotunheim, ou alors me tuer comme tu as détruit mon peuple, siffla Loki avant de laisser échapper un rire cynique.

- Je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir laissé vivre, assura Odin avec lassitude.

- Même quand tu as dit que mon droit de naissance était de mourir ? railla le sorcier en approchant son visage de la cellule.

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, répondit le roi. Car seule la mort t'a été offerte à ta naissance, abandonné par les tiens, c'était cela ton unique droit de naissance. Et je t'ai recueilli, ramené en Asgard.

- Je devrais peut-être te remercier ? ironisa Loki dans un rire sans joie.

- Non, mais tu as toujours pris à cœur de déformer mes propos et faire de moi la cause de tous tes tourments. Alors n'oublie pas que je t'ai juste offert la vie et que tu es le seul responsable de tes actes. Tu peux m'enfermer aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Je suis désormais en paix car j'ai accepté la mort de mon fils Loki, tombé du Bifrost, et celle de mon épouse bien aimée, déclara Odin dans un sourire sincère. Mais toi, cruel magicien, tu ne connaîtras jamais la paix qui m'est offerte…

- Oh non ! Je ne te laisserai jamais en paix. Je vais détruire Asgard, Midgard et tous les royaumes qui se dresseront contre moi, menaça Loki avec rage.

- Tu n'y parviendras jamais, contredit Odin en ne perdant pas son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, vieux fou ?

- Il y aura toujours Thor pour t'arrêter, assura le roi avec confiance.

- Nous verrons bien s'il sera capable d'arrêter le Père de Toutes Choses lui-même, » fit Loki en prenant peu à peu l'apparence d'Odin sous les yeux impuissants de celui-ci.

Le Roi légitime espéra alors que Loki aurait assez de clémence pour épargner les vies innocentes et que Thor pourrait le vaincre à temps… Car il n'y avait désormais plus d'espoir pour Loki, il était perdu dans ce tourbillon de haine et de folie. Il avait raison : Loki était mort à sa chute du Bifrost, l'homme qui avait volé son apparence n'était qu'un monstre avide de pouvoir. C'était Loki, non plus le Dieu de la Malice, mais le Dieu du Chaos…


End file.
